El Origen
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Este es el posible origen de Sesshomaru, recuerden que solo se trata de un fic. Por cierto, ha terminado.
1. Incesto

Capítulo uno: Incesto.  
  
El es un reconocido Tai Youkai...  
  
El es uno de los más poderosos demonios de toda la región...  
  
Él tiene una hermana gemela...  
  
Ella es muy tímida y frágil...  
  
Ella tiene un montón de pretendientes, aunque no les hace mucho caso...  
  
Ella es muy hermosa, demasiado...  
  
Él se percato de esa belleza.  
  
Todo inició en una noche de Luna Llena.  
  
Ella se encontraba caminando cerca del lago. Pensaba en todas aquellas ventajas y desventajas que el tener pareja le ofrecía.  
  
Jamás imagino la cruel jugarreta que le hizo el destino.  
  
Su hermano, que por sus responsabilidades de Tai Youkai se hallase ocupado, solo sabía de la belleza de las hembras por su hermana.  
  
Ella, tan inocente, tan pura y tan perfecta...  
  
Esa noche, ella pensaba todas esas cosas, cuando se percató de que su hermano la observaba de hace tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre hermano?  
  
-No podía dormir. ¿Qué haces tu aqui?  
  
-Pensaba.  
  
-¿En que?  
  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pensaba en mi futuro, por supuesto.  
  
-¿futuro? ¿Para que preocuparte por algo así?  
  
-Es que... He decidido tomar pareja, lo siento mucho por...  
  
-¿Por quién?  
  
-No, te enojarás si te digo quién.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Ella empezó a notar que su hermano no parecía tener sueño, y su mirada no era normal.  
  
-Pensé que mañana irías a un viaje.  
  
-Iré. Pero no tengo sueño. Lo que si tengo es una gran inquietud, y probablemente tu puedas ayudarme.  
  
-¿De que estás hablando?  
  
-¿Quieres saber?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bueno, ju, en realidad, no creo que puedas compartir lecho con tu "futura pareja".  
  
-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-¿Por qué me miras asi? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?  
  
Dijo avanzando hacia ella, hasta estar frente a frente.  
  
-En realidad, si. Me estás asustando, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?  
  
-Ya que deseas saberlo, seré directo: Te deseo.  
  
Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, al instante descubrió las intenciones de su hermano para con ella, y lentamente, empezó a retroceder.  
  
Él se percató de la reacción de su hermana, lo que lo animó a actuar al momento.  
  
Rápidamente, le dió alcance, y a tomó bruscamente del brazo y empezó a besarla contra su voluntad.  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!  
  
Ella reunió suficientes fuerzas para alejarlo. Este se molestó y agarrándola de ambos brazos le susurró:  
  
-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no intentaras nada salvo disfrutarlo, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
E inmediatamente, se dispuso a rasgar las ropas de su hermana, y el a desvertirse, para disfrutar del cuerpo de ella, ese cuerpo perfecto, puro e inocente...  
  
Ella solo podía llorar, llorar ante la impotencia de no poder detenerlo, de no poder hacer nada, de ver truncados sus sueños...  
  
Él disfrutó cada detalle del cuerpo de su hermana, la consumió como el fuego consume los pétalos de una frágil rosa, de una forma cruel, despiadada...  
  
Una vez satisfecho, él se acercó a su hermana, quien todavía lloraba por lo sucedido, y tomandola bruscamente del mentón, le hizo una advertencia que marcaría el resto de su vida.  
  
-Esto nadie debe saberlo, de lo contrario, yo mismo te mandaré al infierno.  
  
Al día siguiente, tan pronto salió el sol, él Tai Youkai se marchó con su segundo sirviente más fiel, por tiempo indefinido.  
  
Esa tarde, ella descubrió que estaba embarazada. 


	2. Angustia Compartida

Angustia compartida.  
  
Él salió de viaje llevandose a uno de sus sirvientes más fieles...  
  
Él ordenó al otro que vigilase a su hermana...  
  
Él le dijo que si intentaba algo raro, cualquier cosa, no dudada en matarla...  
  
Lo que él no sabía es que su sirviente amaba a su hermana...  
  
Esa tarde, ella lo interceptó, y con un gesto silencioso, le indicó que la acompañara al estudio, necesitaba hablar con él y notificarle algunos detalles.  
  
Pero él supo que algo estaba mal.  
  
~¿Qué te hizo tu hermano?  
  
-¿Qué? No-no se de que me hablas.  
  
~Anoche estuviste llorando hasta el cansancio, y tenías pegado su olor.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes suponer tales cosas? Él nunca se atrevería...él...nunca lo...haría...  
  
La traicionó el llanto; él comprendió que se trataba de algo grave, por lo que, asegurandose de que el area se despejara de "oidos atentos" se quedó a su lado hasta que ella le contó todo.  
  
De la forma en que fue abusada...  
  
De como esperaba un hijo de su hermano...  
  
-...Si se entera, lo más probable es que me mate, o mate a mi pequeño, y yo...yo no quiero...  
  
Él la abrazó tiernamente.  
  
~No dejaré que nada malo te pase, te protegeré aún a costa de mi vida.  
  
A partir de ese día, el palacio de Occidente se vació de una forma casi increíble. Eran pocos lo que transitaban por aquellos amplios pasillos en los que se podía oler el ambiente a angustia y llanto.  
  
Ella había cambiado.  
  
Desde ese día, no volvió a ser la misma: De su rostro rara vez escapaban miradas cálidas, sus ojos perdieron la emoción propia de un ser vivo.  
  
Tenía un único anhelo: Que en sus viajes su hermano muera o sea asesinado por un youkai, o qu en caso de que el volviera, su pequeño estuviese a salvo.  
  
Su pequeño. La única razón por la que seguía con vida. No quería que lo mataran, pero tampoco quería que se enterada de esa cruel realidad que lo ataba.  
  
Este sirviente la observaba desde hace siete meses.  
  
La amaba y a admiraba, puesto que de todas las hembras que llegó a conocer, ninguna hubiera soportado eso.  
  
Todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado, cuidandola, protegiendola, a pesar de saber que ella era inalcanzable, hacía todo lo posible por permanecer a su lado.  
  
Aún más ahora, puesto que la situación así lo requería.  
  
También temía por lo que fuera a pasarle, no deseaba que su amo la eliminara, pero tampoco quería que eliminara al pequeño, puesto que no solo era su hijo, sino además el motivo de vida de ella, debía, a toda costa, protegerla.  
  
Pero la calma no dura para siempre.  
  
Todo inició en una noche de eclipse lunar, ella había decidido caminar un poco, pese a las molestias que le provocase, y se halló con su sirviente, quien miraba hacia la entrada con una mirada de absoluto terror, y que al descubrirla a ella no dudó en guiarla hacia la salida posterior.  
  
Ella supo que su hermano había vuelto, pero lo peor, fue que sus primeras contracciones empezaron. 


	3. Muertes

Muertes.  
  
Él fue informado de todo...  
  
Él regresó de su viaje...  
  
Él estaba furioso...  
  
Ella estaba asustada...  
  
Ella estaba perdiendo la noción de sus sentidos...  
  
Su hijo iba a nacer...  
  
Este sirviente no iba a dejar que nada les pasara a ambos, por lo que tomó a su ama en brazos y salió lo más rapiso posible de ahí.  
  
Inició la cacería...  
  
Inutaisho: Jakken, quedate aquí. No tardaré.  
  
Jakken: Como ordene, amo.  
  
El taiyoukai rápidamente trató de darles alcance; el sirviente se percató de ello, por lo que dejó a su ama en el piso y le dio un par de instrucciones.  
  
-Sé que será difícil para tí, pero necesitas irte, no debes quedarte aquí o de otra manera morirán ambos.  
  
-No...por favor...no...no te...vayas...no...no puedo...  
  
-No dejaré que los lastime, pero necesito que te apartes de aquí.  
  
Con gran dificultad, ella empezó a caminar, tratando de hacer a un lado el agudo dolor de las contracciones con un solo fin: el bienestar de su pequeño.  
  
Inutaisho: Debí suponer algo así de ti. Lo más conveniente en tu caso es que te apartes de mi camino y te perdonaré la vida.  
  
-No permitiré que los lastime, los defenderé aún a costa de mi vida.  
  
Iutaisho: Si es lo que deseas, entonces te daré el placer de experimentar la muerte de una forma dolorosa.  
  
Inmediatamente, inició la batalla.   
  
El taiyoukai, aún cuando tenía la ventaja, jamás imaginó la fortaleza de su sirviente, quien solo peleaba por ella, sin imaginar que esa despedida sería la última vez que la vería con vida...  
  
Pero eso no significó un obstáculo para el taiyoukai, por lo que rápidamente determinó darle muerte.  
  
Inutaisho: Hubiera sido más fácil que no te entrometieras, pero como soy bondadoso con mis sirvientes, te daré una muerte menos dolorosa. ¿Algunas palabras antes de morir?  
  
-Sí. Eres un perfecto desgraciado, ojalá ardas en el infierno, sea TU hijo el próximo heredero de Occidente y tus próximos hijos mueran en sus manos.  
  
Inutaisho rápidamente le dió muerte, no era su intención escuchar esas palabras que retumbaron en su mente y se le grabaron con letras de fuego en su mente.  
  
Solo podía hacer algo para evitarlo, lo cual era matar a "su hijo", y de paso a su hermana.  
  
Ya no podía más...  
  
-'¿Por qué ahora?' ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarght!  
  
Apoyándose en un árbol, ella respiró agitadamente, se llevó la mano a su vientre.  
  
No era mucho lo que se había alejado, pero se sentía cansada por el próximo acontecimiento: el nacimiento de su hijo, debía ponerlo a salvo, debía alejarlo de su padre, de su hermano.  
  
El taiyoukai divisó de lejos a su hermana, descubrió prontamente sus intenciones, por lo que, sin siquiera molestarse, lanzó un ataque a distancia, el cual acertó con una puntería increíble.  
  
Un desgarrador grito de dolor resonó en todo el territorio del clan de occidente. El taiyoukai Inutaisho no se molestó en asegurarse de la muerte de su hermana ni la de su "hijo", sino que regresó a su palacio.  
  
Inutaisho: Jakken, ve al bosque y elimina todo lo que quedó de mi hermana.  
  
Jakken: Como usted diga, amo. 


	4. Fin

El origen.  
  
Antes de iniciar este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review, y a las que esperaron la conclusión de este fic.  
  
Jaken caminaba por el bosque, pensando en todas aquellas cosas que pasaban con respecto a sus amos, cuando vio algo que lo impactó...  
  
Jaken: ¡Ama!  
  
...  
  
Pocas horas habían pasado desde que Inutaisho ordenara a Jaken esa "sencilla tarea", cuando lo vio volver, pero...  
  
Inutaisho: ¿¡A donde crees que vas con "eso"!?  
  
Jaken tenía en sus manos a un pequeño Inu youkai, quien dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo tema que se discutiera respecto a él.  
  
Jaken: Lord Inutaisho, el ama me rogó por el bienestar de su hijo...  
  
Inutaisho: ¡Y yo te ordené eliminarlo! ¿Acaso no pudiste hacer algo TAN sencillo?  
  
Jaken: Amo, se trata de su hijo, además, los demás Lord's saben quien es el padre, pero no la madre.  
  
Inutaisho divagó por unos segundos, más tranquilamente, ordenó:  
  
Inutaisho: Bien, se quedará aquí y lo presentaré como hijo, ¿de quien? De una aventura, no será necesario entrar en detalles, pero, y que se te quede en la cabeza, ruega que no empiece con cuestiones de amor familiar, pues, aun siendo mi hijo, no lo aceptaré nunca como tal. De otra manera, le mataré.  
  
Jaken: Entiendo amo.  
  
Inutaisho: bien, ya puedes retirarte, y llevártelo también, no soportaría tenerlo en mi presencia.  
  
Jaken: Como ordene, amo.  
  
... Ocho años después...  
  
Sesshomaru era muy pequeño todavía, pero ya había ganado cierto aprecio por parte de algunos consejeros y amigos de su padre, quienes sabían la verdad, y siempre tuvo la idea, dada la forma que era tratado, que así debían ser todos los padres con sus hijos, que no debía quejarse...  
  
Cuan equivocado estaba con respecto a esos pensamientos...  
  
No mucho había pasado desde una reunión que tuvo su padre en los territorios del Este, cuando volvió acompañado de una humana, y había comentado a los otros Lord's que tendría otro hijo.  
  
Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, mas no supo por qué su padre estaba con una humana, y como él jamás supo nada de su madre, en ese detalle nadie atrevía a confesarle algo.  
  
Y su corazón quedó destrozado cuando nació su "hermano", una mitad de ambas razas, puesto que su padre demostró quererlo, y a él lo siguió tratando mal...  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada acerca de mi madre?  
  
Jaken: Amito, no creo que sea conveniente...  
  
Sesshomaru: Solamente dímelo, no delataré nada.  
  
Jaken comprendió que tarde o temprano habría de llegar ese momento, y que mejor ahora, que aún era un cachorrito a que cuando fuera adulto y le pudiese matar de una forma totalmente cruel...  
  
Le confesó la verdad...  
  
Que su padre mató a su madre...  
  
Que su hermana era hermana de su padre...  
  
Que su padre había jurado que jamás lo querría...  
  
Sesshomaru decidió cerrar su corazón a todo desde ese momento, y juró venganza contra su padre...  
  
... Pasaron 6 años...  
  
Inutaisho tenía enemigos mortales, pero quizá el más poderoso era Ryuukossei, el "Espíritu Dragon" como también se le conocía.  
  
Sesshomaru sabía que Inutaisho era fuerte y sumamente poderoso, pero no inmortal.  
  
Lo sabía por que usó dos colmillos para crear dos espadas increíbles.  
  
Tenseiga, que era de su uso exclusivo, podía curar heridas y revivir a voluntad del portador...  
  
Tetsusagia, que era para su "cachorrito especial"  
  
A la hora de la batalla, Sesshomaru observaba la batalla, Inutaisho estaba en visible desventaja, y Ryuukossei parecía no tener fin para sus energías, se estaba divertiendo mucho haciendo sufrir, pero Inutaisho logró sellarlo con una garra.  
  
Eso parecía darle el triunfo, pero estaba muy lastimado y Tenseiga había caído frente a los pies de Sesshomaru.  
  
Inutaisho se dio cuenta.  
  
Inutaisho: Sesshomaru...dame la ...Tenseiga...  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Y crees que con todo lo que me has hecho te ayudaré?  
  
Inutaisho miró a Sesshomaru de una forma llena de odio.  
  
Sesshomaru: Saluda a mi madre si la ves, solo que ella estará en el paraíso, ¡Y tú en el infierno!  
  
Atacó a su padre de la forma más rápida y dolorosa posible, procurando no mancharse del olor de la sangre; tomó a Tenseiga del piso y volvió al palacio.  
  
La humana que Inutaisho tomó por esposa le esperaba en la entrada del palacio, cuando divisó a Sesshomaru volver.  
  
Hécate: ¿Y tu padre?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué habría que contestarte?  
  
Hécate: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
Sesshomaru: (una vez que algunos guardias llegaron) Ha muerto a manos de Ryuukossei, y por ser el primogénito de MIS padres, soy el dueño absoluto de estas tierras, el Lord Sesshomaru, y has de saber que no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu hanyou, así que mejor lárgate.  
  
Hécate: Pero... tu padre me dijo que Inu Yasha...  
  
Sesshomaru: Por si no lo sabías humana, eso solo hubiera pasado si estuviera muerto, pero como él murió primero y sin archivar dicha declaración, por derecho soy el dueño de estas tierras y ya dije que te largues, a menos que quieras que te echen a patadas.  
  
Hécate: (cerca de los límites de las tierras, con un dormido Inu Yasha en brazos) Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, mi hijo te eliminará.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tres cosas: uno, es un hanyou, dos, yo ya no conozco el arrepentimiento y tres, mi padre nunca nos quiso, ni a ti, ni a ese hanyou, y sobretodo a mí y a mi madre, así que puedes irte tranquila.  
  
La humana no cabía en su nerviosismo, puesto que no era aceptable ver a un hanyou, y menos uno tan consentido como Inu Yasha.  
  
Bastó que Sesshomaru viera su rostro un par de segundos, entonces, quitose el kimono y lo arrojó.  
  
Sesshomaru: Está hecho de la piel de las ratas de fuego, no es el material más resistente, pero se mantendrá con vida y a salvo DE LOS HUMANOS.  
  
...  
  
Rin: ¿Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru se levantó. Había caído tras la batalla contra Inu Yasha, un último encuentro, y Rin estaba a su lado.  
  
Rin: Rin se preocupó mucho por su señor Sesshomaru, Rin está feliz de verlo a salvo ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru se incorporó, extrañamente, tenía su brazo izquierdo, siendo que en una pelea Inu Yasha se lo había cortado, y no tenía ninguna clase de arma. Rin estaba de su lado con un kimono azul marino y el vestía uno igual. Jaken no estaba por ningún lado, y de pronto, todo fue claro para Sesshomaru. Había muerto.  
  
Rin: ¿Sucede algo, Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: No pasa nada, vámonos.  
  
Rin: ¡Hai! 


End file.
